


it's not a kink thing, i swear

by fre_sha_vo_ca_do



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bickering, Coercion, Distraction tactics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean it's non consensual handcuffing but not BONDAGE, Restraints, Seduction, Self-Destructive Behavior, Which out of context look kinky, Wine, alright these tags are going to make it show up when people browse for kink stuff, and he just went with it, but for a good reason, god these tags, i don't dare tag this as non con bondage, it's not a bondage thing I promise, it's really just a lot of fluff and minor emotional angst as of now, it's the two of them in situations, no beta we die like crime lords, sexuality as a weapon, she decided to exert her inner top, she loves him i promise, shes just not afraid to use it to her advantage, there's not a tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fre_sha_vo_ca_do/pseuds/fre_sha_vo_ca_do
Summary: a collection of (shitty) oneshots / drabbles in which our favorite crime couple partake in activities that *sound* kinky, but it's actually just a pile of fluff, angst, and casual flangst
Relationships: Amunet Black/Matthew Norvock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	it's not a kink thing, i swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter one, in which norvock is 80% of amunet's self preservation and sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. even if that means, well, you'll see.

The note arrived early in the morning, carried by a silent, sunglassed man whose scarred face and dark suit spoke of danger.

A date, time, and location were scrawled on it in an authoritative hand. Of course, no criminal meeting came without demands. The note specified that Amunet was to go alone, unarmed, and _especially_ without her shards.

"Absolutely not."

The voice from the corner of her office was incredulous, exasperated, and came from none other than Matthew Norvock.

"I saw fewer red flags when you played Battleship with extra ships than on that note." He stood and dropped the note back on her desk, letting it float to a landing ahead of the large chair where his boss reclined. 

"Haven't we established that you don't tell me what to do?" Amunet replied, looking up to meet his momentarily insulted eyes. The smirk playing on her lips betrayed her lack of malicious intent. 

"Unless you have a death wish you haven't told me about, I'm not going to stand 'idly by' while you walk into an obvious trap." 

"I never said you had to be idle. I hear some find reading quite fulfilling." As she spoke, Amunet slid to her feet and shuffled papers about on her desk, intent on ending the conversation.

"I'm not paid to read, I'm supposed to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Norvock crossed his arms gruffly, even though they both knew he wasn't sticking around because of the money.

"I'll be just fine, it's only supposed to last about an hour -"

"You're not changing my mind," he interjected, refusing to acknowledge her indignant grumbling, "we're re-negotiating the deal later. You know I'll stand in the doorway and not let you leave if I have to."

"Fine." She perched back on her seat and busied herself with organizing her pens. Matthew raised an eyebrow at her sudden agreement, but nonetheless shrugged and left the room. 

Unfortunately, he turned before he could catch the spark in her eye that she always got when formulating a plan. 

* * *

An hour before the scheduled time, and Amunet was almost suspiciously content with sitting around and chatting over a little bit of definitely-stolen wine. 

Almost.

Norvock watched the candlelight - yes, candlelight, she'd for some reason insisted on it - dance in her eyes as they laughed and talked, sharing innocent touches and playful smiles.

Forty-five minutes, and the drink tickled at his senses and warmed him from the inside out. 

Forty, and the fleeting touches on his arm were stronger and more persistent.

Thirty-five, and Amunet set down her questionably full glass in order to leave feather-light kisses on his lips.

Thirty, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she kissed him. She shifted to land her feet on the floor, half-stood, and gently tugged Norvock up alongside her, still locked in their kiss. 

Though Amunet was comparably short, she made up for it in how her touch barely needed force to guide him. Her hands alternately ran through his hair, slid down his arms, and lightly pressed against his chest to gradually push him backwards. Norvock willfully moved as she asked, backing up until he was flush with the wall, his eyes closed softly and his breath short and near gasping. 

She rarely took him by surprise, but he paused questioningly when her fingers closed around his wrists and mildly pinned him against the wall. Amunet simply kissed him with more endless passion and the question died unvoiced, followed by any future questions that would have been raised if his brain wasn't fuzzy with the near overwhelming touch and taste.

Including, unfortunately, questions regarding the way she guided his wrists above his head and pressed her body flush against his. 

Norvock's mind didn't fully register suspicion - not at the movement where she pinned both of his wrists with one of her hands, not at the faint jingling sound that seemed to come from her pocket, not when she suddenly stopped the kiss and pulled away - until the feeling of cold metal and the soft click that followed pulled him partially back to earth. He opened his eyes to find Amunet stepping back with regret twisting her features, and the handcuffs around his wrists locking his arms in place above his head.

Handcuffs. 

Around his wrists.

_Fuck._

Matthew blinked the haze of passion out of his eyes as his conscious mind emerged from the fuzz screaming _danger, danger_. Slowly regaining his breath from its shortened state, he shook the hair from his face. His eyes tracked Amunet as she pocketed the key and moved about the room hurriedly, putting out the candles and taking the note with the details of the meeting off her desk. 

The note.

The meeting. 

**_Fuck._ **

He considered that he was rather effectively restrained, the odd angle making it difficult to force the cuffs off without risking injury. Amunet neared the door, then stopped to walk back over to where he stood.

"I'm terribly sorry about... this. Unfortunately it's the only way I have to do my dealings unobstructed tonight."

She kissed him again, this time fleetingly, softly and with an apology she hoped was sincere enough to convince him of her reasoning. Before he could fully process the entire situation, she was gone into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I wrote this at 1 am please excuse my lack of ability to properly type  
> my inner angst demon said "kink, but without the kink" and I just had to write it, you follow?  
> i also read through half of ao3's domestic fluff before writing this so that's probably why they bicker like an old married couple. Amunet is like, pure sass in the first part and at this point it's the most accurate depiction of her we're getting.  
> They play Battleship on weekends and Amunet cheats, this is not up for debate.  
> The pen thing is because she collects pens in order to backdate things. Who knows if she keeps them organized, but that's my small headcanon.  
> I have another fic in the works that's supposed to expand on their relationship but fuck it, I had more motivation for this one.  
> I have no idea at what point this occurs, I dunno it's just while they're dating casually.  
> I've just now realized even though he's not necessarily drunk, this is loosely the plot of The Cask Of Amontillado. But like, minus the murder and plus some dating.  
> Comment, share, whatever, but don't copy to other sites or I'll come for your kneecaps


End file.
